


'cause i just want you here tonight, holding onto me so tight.

by minimemeyoongi



Series: White Christmas [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Adorable Kim Minseok | Xiumin, All I want for Christmas is you, Byun Baekhyun-centric, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Humorous Ending, Kim Jongdae | Chen is a Little Shit, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Mentioned Byun Baekhyun, Mentioned Kim Jongdae | Chen, Mentioned Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Mentioned Park Chanyeol, Minor Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Park Chanyeol-centric, Precious Byun Baekhyun, Precious Park Chanyeol, Random & Short, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Skype, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Video Calling, fluff with plot, hopefully?, it's in baekhyun's pov, kind of, kind of?, kind of??, or atleast, thanks mariah carey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimemeyoongi/pseuds/minimemeyoongi
Summary: "Anyway, how's America? I know I always ask you, but you've lived there for seven years now. For sure today isn't the same as yesterday,"In which Byun Baekhyun lives in Seoul, and Park Chanyeol lives in New York. They love with a love that does not get affected by distance, nor time.





	'cause i just want you here tonight, holding onto me so tight.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myself/gifts).



> merry christmas / happy holidays! it's been such a while since i've posted something, and i'm kind of proud that this is what i've posted when i got back. enjoy!
> 
>  _**// edit, 12/29/017 :** _ THIS ISN'T GETTING THE ATTENTION I WANTED IT TO, NOT GETTING THE VIEWS, KUDOS, AND COMMENTS I'D LIKE TO THINK IT RIGHTFULLY DESERVES. PLEASE GO RECOMMEND THIS TO YOUR FRIENDS. I DON'T BELIEVE THAT Y'ALL ARE STRAYING FROM READING GAY SHIT JUST BECAUSE IT'S CHRISTMAS GO TELL OTHERS TO READ THIS AND C O M M E N T PLEASE THANKS

The charging phone ringing on Baekhyun's nightstand woke him up. It was a struggle to get up; it was somewhere around two in the morning, he thinks, too early for anyone to be doing anything. He floppily put a pillow over his head to block out the noise. Who even would call at this time? And then it hits him : Chanyeol was calling, for sure. With renewed strength, he sat up from bed and grabbed his phone from the nightstand, the charger being harshly unplugged from his phone (one day the charger or the phone would break. Just not today). It was a FaceTime call, so he ran a hand through his hair once to try and fail to hide the bedhead, flicking the lamp on afterwards.

"Hey, Baekhyunie," came the voice Baekhyun had always loved. Chanyeol's voice was a deep, deep rumble, a steady and calm wave rolling over you, washing your worries away. Baekhyun had always loved Chanyeol's voice.

He smiled. "Hi, Chanyeolie."

Chanyeol smiled in return; seems like both of then were happy to hear each other's voices. "I'm sorry I woke you up, baby. I just wanted to see you," Chanyeol said so warmly that Baekhyun didn't even want to be mad -- he never really thought about being mad in the first place.

"It's okay, Yeol. What time is it there?"

Chanyeol looked off cam for a second, looking distracted somewhere above, then returned to look at the camera, at Baekhyun. "Twelve in the afternoon. There?"

"It's two in the morning here. But it's okay! I promise!" He adds when Chanyeol's face falls. "It's okay, baby. And besides, I'd definitely do the same thing for you." He warms at how sincere and how truly he spoke. The two stare lovingly at each other for a few seconds. Baekhyun lays down on his bed, using an arm to pillow his head. "I miss you, Chanyeol." He sighs.

"Yeah," Chanyeol says, "yeah. I miss you too."

Again, a few seconds pass, until a minute does, says the time counter on the top of Baekhyun's screen. Baekhyun clears his throat. "Anyway, how's America? I know I always ask you, but you've lived there for seven years now. For sure today isn't the same as yesterday,"

Chanyeol hummed; Baekhyun closed his eyes, listening to the rumble of Chanyeol's voice, wishing he could feel the vibrations against his ear as he laid his head on Chanyeol's chest. Oh, how he missed physically being with Chanyeol. "Well, the Rockefeller Tree is really pretty this year - ah! Hey, it's Christmas Eve there already, isn't it? Merry Christmas, baby!"

Baekhyun giggled. "Thankyou, Chanyeolie. It's only twenty - three there, right? Merry Christmas anyway! I love you!" He blows a bunch of kisses to the screen and Chanyeol's smile widens after each one.

"I can't believe we're still so inlove even after seven years of being apart," starts Chanyeol. Every other time Chanyeol voices out his insecurities, his doubts, and Baekhyun could do nothing but to reassure him that everything is fine, that it's all in his head, wishing that he could just hug Chanyeol through it. "This is our seventh Christmas without each other and --"

"Hey, Chanyeolie, listen." Baekhyun interrupts. "I'm still with you one way or another, am I not? And you're still with me. I know video calling doesn't come close to the real thing, but, well we've got to deal with what we've been given. I don't care about the distance, about the time. Those don't matter to me, they're not obstacles for me in this relationship. They don't have to be yours," he finishes, voice gentle.

Chanyeol sighs. "Yeah. I'm sorry. It's just, I really miss you." He looks into Baekhyun's eyes on the screen for a few seconds. "I'll see you later, okay? I love you. So much. I'm sorry for waking you up so early."

"It's okay, baby. I'll see you later. I love you too, merry Christmas!" He waves with too much energy at two in the morning. It's Chanyeol who ends the call. Baekhyun returns to charging his phone, falling asleep afterwards.

\--

It's the creak of the bedroom door that has Baekhyun rousing from his sleep for the second time. The door only ever creaks when opened, and Baekhyun was the only one living in this house. So the first thought in his sleep muddled brain was that he was being broken into, and he was going to die. The sudden realisation and fear pushed all of his sleepiness away. He couldn't even call anyone, his phone was charging and on the nightstand. He couldn't get it without being seen moving. He regrets remembering to charge it this time; why, of all the days he didn't charge his phone before he slept, would this be the day he decided to charge it? His breathing started to turn rapid, started to show that he was awake, because that's not the breathing pattern of a sleeping person.

His door creaks closed, and that's when Baekhyun hears footsteps, there's more that one person in here, he registers, and those footsteps are coming closer and closer to him. When he feels a presence behind him, a hand coming close to touch him, he screams. His mouth is covered by a hand, muffling his scream. He turns on his back and kicks at the person, there are two of them, he sees, and the other one holds his legs down.

"Hey! What are you doing, man?" Hisses the one covering his mouth.

Baekhyun vaguely registers the voice as familiar; he was still terrified. He continues struggling in their hold.

"Baekhyun! Shut up!" Says the man again.

The one pinning his ankles to the ground speaks up. "Baekhyun. It's us. Minseok and Jongdae, it's okay. Everything's fine. Jongdae - yah, turn the lamp on."

Baekhyun squints his eyes at the sudden yellow light flooding his room. He looks into the eyes of, well, his friends whom he knows, Minseok and Jongdae. He calms down, visibly, body going pliant and relaxed, making the two let go of him. He covers his face as he breathes heavily. "I thought I was being broken into, I thought I was going to die!" He nearly sobs.

Baekhyun hears someone hitting someone, and Jongdae letting out a little yelp. "I'm sorry about that, Baekhyun. I told Jongdae it was stupid, I swear I did." Minseok apologises.

"It's - it's okay." Baekhyun finds that it really is. "Atleast I didn't die." But he slaps Jongdae's thigh anyway for being a dick. "Why are you guys here? It's around three in the morning."

That seems to push a button in Jongdae, because he snaps and yells, "Baekhyun - ah! Get up! We're going on a trip." He pulls Baekhyun's arm, successfully forcing the other into an upright position.

"Where are we going? Why was I not informed? And we're leaving at three in the morning?"

"Yes, we are. Now if you trust us, you'll go." Baekhyun glares at Minseok for using the trust card. He knew the elder knew that Baekhyun was weak to saying no when trust or friendship or love are used in the convincing.

"I hate both of you right now," he stands up anyway and heads to his closet.

"You definitely won't later!" Jongdae chirps. "And hurry up! We're going to be late. We can't miss this." Jongdae pulls Minseok along towards Baekhyun's closet. "Pick a nice outfit for him, hyung. You're the one with the best fashion sense among the three of us."

Baekhyun scoffs. "I'm going to accept that only if I'm the second best. Everyone knows you don't know how to match colours."

Minseok chuckles as Jongdae whines in response. "Just go pick whatever you want, Baekhyun - ah. Make sure it's nice."

\--

The three of them rush into Minseok's car, Baekhyun a bit slower than the other two, for he was still confused. The two were visibly excited, but neither of them were letting anything slip. Baekhyun was genuinely surprised that Jongdae had managed to keep his mouth sealed until now. He settled into the backseat and made space for Jongdae.

"Why aren't you in infront?" He asked.

Jongdae shrugged nonchalantly. "It's for later." Was all he said.

Minseok and Jongdae, and their whole friend group actually, knew Baekhyun had the most horrible sense of direction. Even if Baekhyun has seen the surroundings of the convenience store he goes to atleast thrice a week every month, he still could not recognise if he's passed the little convenience store or not. This time was no different. Baekhyun was sure he could recognise this long winding road. He was so sure he's been to wherever they're heading now. Once or twice maybe, but for sure he's been here. He tells his friends so. His friends just laugh.

When he sees some gray structure that's when Jongdae yelps and puts a cloth over his eyes.

"What is this? Why am I being blindfolded? You guys are scaring me. Minseok - hyung, did Jongdae think of this? And you agreed? Does that mean this is sort of safer than all the other ideas Jongdae has thought up? Will you guys leave me here to die? I don't want to die, and it's Christmas, let me live --"

"Baekhyun. If you don't shut up I really will push you out of the car and leave you there to die." Jongdae emptily threatens.

"But we won't leave you there to die because I'm driving and I'm actually nice. Don't worry, Baekhyun - ah. You've trusted us to bring you wherever for two hours now. A little sensory deprivation won't hurt. It's a surprise anyway, and it's safe. So it's okay, trust us."

Baekhyun calms down. If Minseok says it's safe, then it definitely is. Minseok may be as playful as Jongdae at times, but he does care about his friends' beings. If Minseok says it's safe, then it is. No further questions asked.

It's not feeling so safe, though, when Jongdae ushers Baekhyun out if the car still blindfolded. Baekhyun stepped on Jongdae's foot once or twice before even managing to get out of he car. Minseok sighs, gently brings Jongdae's hands away from Baekhyun's shoulders, and replaces them with his own. Minseok gently guides him through what was most likely a door, judging by the sudden rush of air pushing down at him from somewhere above, like those malls that have those aircons at the doors. He feels Minseok's hands leave his shoulders and someone else patting him down.

Minseok returns his hands. "It's for a surprise," Minseok suddenly says beside his ear and Baekhyun jolts.

The female voice responding hums. "I understand. Merry Christmas,"

Baekhyun and Minseok reply with a, 'you too' and they resume walking again.

He's sat down on a chair, tensing up at the cold metal touching his arms, and he's glad he decided to wear a sweater. "So, can we remove the blindfold now?"

"No!" Minseok exclaims. He clears his throat. "Uhm, no. Not yet. You'll ruin the surprise for yourself if we take it off now. For now, just listen to music." Minseok hands him his pair of headphones, already connected to his phone. "My library isn't very updated yet, though, so I'm sorry for that."

"It's fine, hyung. I just want to listen to Mariah Carey's All I Want For Christmas."

Minseok chuckles at this. "Okay then." Minseok's fingers move around the phone a bit, sometimes tapping hard enough for Baekhyun to feel Minseok pushing the phone down into his hand. "Go wear them," instructed Minseok.

Baekhyun put the headphones snugly over his ears, and Mariah Carey's voice starts to flow into them. Baekhyun realises that the music was another sensory deprivation thing, as Minseok called it. It was so loud, not enough to hurt Baekhyun's ears as Mariah hits her high notes, but loud enough to block out the sound of the world beyond his blindfold and headphones.

Four repeats of the song later, someone taps at his shoulder. They move one headphone away. "Let's go, Baekhyun. It's time for your surprise!" It's Jongdae.

Baekhyun hears a familiar ding, ding, ding, ding that's he's sure he's heard before, but before he could think more about it the headphone is returned, Mariah's voice is completely back, and he's hauled to his feet. Better than earlier, Jongdae leads Baekhyun, sometimes stumbling to one side to probably avoid bumping into someone.

It's the headphones that are removed first. He can hear the hustle and bustle of so much people. Why would there be so many people out of their homes, on Christmas even, at around five or six in the morning? And what place is even open at these times? The familiar ding is now gone, but Baekhyun realises it as the sound he hears before an announcement is made in the grocery store, alike someone asking for a worker to please come to an aisle number. But why would they be at a grocery store, and again, why would it be open at this time?

"I'm removing your blindfold!" Jongdae warns, so Baekhyun squeezes his eyes closed. He feels the cloth sliding up and his hair flopping down.

The lights are blinding even with Baekhyun's eyes closed. He supposes it's because of being blindfolded for a while. He opens them slowly. He was wrong. They were blinding to anyone even if they weren't blindfolded. A bunch of white fluorescents littered the ceiling, as if people needed so much of it. He turns to Jongdae.

"There are so many people, and it's too bright. I don't think I like it here that much. Where are we?"

Jongdae grins. "Why don't you look around, see for yourself?"

So Baekhyun does. He turns a full circle, seeing some blinking lights past the floor to ceiling windows that extend from one end of the building to another. He sees those things that you have to turn to be able to pass through, like the ones at the train stations where you have to tap your card to be able to pass through, or in the cinemas where you had to get your ticket scanned first. Nothing added up. Maybe if he saw everything from the entrance to where he was at now, he probably would know just where they are.

"I can't recognise anything at all. Where are we?" Baekhyun pouts.

Minseok laughs and Jongdae follows. "You'll know in no time." Minseok and Jongdae lead him through the people until they're just a few steps away from the turnstiles. A lot of people from the other side pour in, one of them catching Baekhyun's eye. He was taller than the others, wearing a black trench coat that reached his knees. He was wrapped in a red scarf that Baekhyun had seen before. He was carrying a bunch of bags and was even pulling one behind him.

That's when Baekhyun finally, finally registers it. He looks around, to confirm his little revelation, at the other people from the other side of the turnstiles and sees that they're pulling along suitcases. His heart stops. They were at an airport. Who else would Baekhyun be seeing in the airport? Minseok and Jongdae seem to see that Baekhyun realised where they were, because they pat him on the back like he did a job well done. But Baekhyun doesn't care because he's too hyper focused on the tall figure in the black coat and red scarf. The red scarf Baekhyun made for him when he was sick. The man was looking down at his phone as he walked to a turnstile, pocketing the phone in order to push through.

And surely that was he : the most beautiful man Baekhyun has ever seen.

"Park Chanyeol!" He screams and runs towards the man.

The man looks up at the direction from where his name was called and sees Baekhyun running towards him. He grins wide, dropping his handheld bag, letting go of his suitcase as well, and catches Baekhyun as he jumps into his arms. Baekhyun locks his legs behind Chanyeol as Chanyeol brings his hands under Baekhyun's thighs to hold him up.

"Chanyeol, you're - you're --"

"Here," Chanyeol finishes.

Baekhyun felt tears springing to his eyes. After seven years, Baekhyun could finally feel Chanyeol's skin, could finally hear that deep rumble, that calm storm, could finally see Chanyeol's smile in real life and not just through a screen.

"Merry Christmas, Baekhyunie. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Baekhyun replied before planting his lips on Chanyeol's. It had been seven years too long since he felt those soft lips on his own. Baekhyun held Chanyeol's cold face in his cold hands and Chanyeol replied by holding Baekhyun closer to him. It had been seven years, but Baekhyun still felt that little spark, that explosion of fireworks, that tingle in his lips and fingers as he kissed Chanyeol. It had always been like that.

Neither of them cared if people looked at them, gave them looks. They were just so, so happy to be together after seven years.

They pulled away when Baekhyun ran out of air; it was always him who had to breathe first. "Hi," he said, grinning widely. "Hi. It's nice to see you again." He rubbed his thumbs on Chanyeol's chubby cheeks. Those cheeks he squeezed and pulled at until they were red, those cheeks he sometimes bit on like they were large, fluffy marshmallows.

"It's nice to see you, too. I'm so sorry I only came here now."

Baekhyun shook his head, still smiling. He never could stop smiling completely when he was around Chanyeol. "It's okay, baby. What matters is that you're here now. I just - oh my gods, I can't say anything besides 'I missed you'!" He laughed. He ran his thumbs over Chanyeol's eyelids, over his eyebrows, patting at the bridge of his nose. Baekhyun's hands were shaking, but neither of them paid no mind. "I'm so happy you're here, you're finally here, and I'm just - gods, I've missed you too much," he buries his face in the crook of Chanyeol's neck. Finally, he cries. He doesn't care if people will see; they've seen him and Chanyeol kissing just a few moments earlier, anyway. So what if they were seeing Baekhyun cry now? "I'm so happy. I love you, Chanyeolie."

"I love you too, Baekhyunie." Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun's temple, moving his thumbs up and down on Baekhyun's thighs in a soothing manner. He starts to walk away, smiling widely at Minseok and Jongdae when he sees them and takes his bags for him. "It's okay, it's okay. Don't worry, I'll be here now, I'm here now. It's all so, so good."

Baekhyun dozes off like that, in Chanyeol's strong arms, listening to Chanyeol's deep voice, his arms around Chanyeol's wide shoulders. He had been woken up at two, then an hour or so later. Then he had been unable to sleep during the whole ride and felt too many emotions at such an early time. He deserved a break. Chanyeol smiles warmly at the sight before him. Minseok in the driver's seat, Jongdae in the front passenger's, and him and Baekhyun in the back. Him and his beautiful, beautiful Baekhyun. It felt - and was - so long ago since he got to sit in Minseok's car. It felt - and was - even longer since he got to sit in Minseok's car with Baekhyun wrapped around him like this.

"Gods, I missed you guys so much." He says. Minseok looks him in the eyes from the rear view mirror and grins at him. Jongdae turns in his seat to wink at Chanyeol.

\--

Baekhyun was woken up from his sleep for the third time this day, and he was not so happy. He was so fucking tired, he needed to sleep. He clicks his tongue loud enough, in the way that told people he was downright pissed. He sits up on bed, harshly scratching behind his ear. "It's the third time I'm waking up when I shouldn't fucking be. I'm not in the --" Baekhyun chokes to a stop when he sees Chanyeol looking at him with wide eyes at the foot of the bed.

"I - I'm sorry, baby. I was just trying to get you into more comfortable clothing," Chanyeol fades off, fiddling with his hands nervously.

Baekhyun's hot temper immediately ceases, his scowl turning into a warm smile. "I'm sorry, too. I'll go change, and then we'll catch up on sleep, okay?" He hugs Chanyeol before walking to his closet.

They're tangled in each other a few minutes later, with the eight o' clock morning sun seeping through Baekhyun's windows, with the birds chirping quietly. Chanyeol took the role of big spoon, as he always did. He had his arms around Baekhyun, chin on the other's head. Baekhyun had his arms between their torsos, forehead against Chanyeol's collarbone. Baekhyun could feel his eyelids start to get heavy as his talk with Chanyeol went past the thirty minute mark.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you a gift, Chanyeolie,"

Chanyeol pecks Baekhyun's forehead. "It's fine, baby. I didn't get you anything as well, since I spent most of my money for the ticket back home. I'm sorry."

Baekhyun shakes his head as best as he could, what with it pressed against Chanyeol's collarbone. "I don't want gifts anyway. All I want for Christmas --" he giggles, remembering Mariah Carey. "All I want for Christmas is you, and I got what I wanted. I couldn't be happier."

Baekhyun tilts his head up, Chanyeol tilting his head down, for their lips to meet in the middle. The two kissed languidly, lazily, slowly, taking their time; there was no need to rush after all. They kissed until they ran out of air, until Baekhyun could no longer hold on and fell asleep. Chanyeol held him tight and promised to never let go. He was home, after all. There was no need to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas! i wrote this on december twenty - four at exactly 7:22 and finished it on december twenty - five at exactly 23:06. i finished proofreading on december twenty - six at exactly 9:52. one of the fastest works i've done. i told myself na mahiya naman, because it's christmas, and it would just be not as good if i posted it any later than christmas. so therefore here it is! i still couldn't believe i got to finish it. this whole thing was inspired by the video of this one couple running at each other in the airport and hugging each other so hard. i just saw baekhyun and chanyeol in them, so i decided to write this. everything else apart from the chanbaek finally meeting at the airport scene was just a filler to get to the actual thing. and since it was christmas,, well,, there i went. shot's title is from mariah carey's 'all i want for christmas is you'. honestly, i think xiuchen are such amazing friends here. they went out of their way to bring baekhyun to the airport on christmas, a day you spend with your loved ones, a day of waking up in your love's arms. but no, they up and brought baekhyun to the airport. they even brought him, and chanyeol, back to their place. wow. what good friends they are. uhm, did anyone realise i was describing the airport before i said airport? if so, which part was it? lmao. when i was talking about the trains, i wasn't sure if all trains actually had the turnstiles. but here in the philippines, you have to tap your ticket / card onto the scanner to be able to pass through. yung beep, diba? may filipino commuters ba dito?? and there's this one cinema i went to to watch annabelle creation with my friends and we had to get our tickets scanned, like those barcode things in the grocery store before we got to go inside. so yeah,,, there's the explanation just incase some of you couldn't understand what i was talking about.
> 
> also, chanyeol, minseok, and jongdae had a little chatroom for this surprise. it was chanyeol's idea to blindfold baekhyun in the airport, and also to bring him there without telling him anything. it was jongdae's idea to kidnap baekhyun. minseok and jongdae have keys to baekhyun's and chanyeol's house, which is why they got to go inside; they didn't break in, nor did baekhyun not lock his doors!! i decided not to write these down because i didn't know how and where to put them. :^(
> 
> y'all think about it, this could also be a namjin thing, or a vkook or jikook. if you're an ahgase, then this could also be seen as a jackbam or yugbam. markson, maybe? youngbam?? if you stan wanna one, then this could probably be ongniel, right?? mygods, it would match them so well. if this were seventeen, i think it's gyuhao, with mingyu as chanyeol. jeongcheol?
> 
> anyway, thankyou for reading. please check out my other [ works! ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/minimemeyoongi/works)
> 
> // here's my (very inactive) twitter account! [@minimemeyoongi](https://twitter.com/minimemeyoongi)
> 
> merry christmas. if you don't celebrate christmas, then happy holidays! loves!
> 
> (if you're from [ instagram, ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12049893/chapters/27285354) then henlo. i know i said i have a rough draft, i said that in my end notes, and i do. i even started the prologue. but i don't fucking know hooow to start it the way i want to :^( but!!!! i am trying. don't worry, i'm still working on it. loves!)
> 
> little note : distance!! only!! becomes!! a problem!! if!! you!! let it be one!! lowkey made this to target those who don't believe / doubt in long distance relationships :^(


End file.
